


Kuroshitsuji: Beyond the Circus

by Chapterdaze



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other, Reader is Shinigami, Reader might die, Reader-Insert, after Noah's ark arc, reader can have all pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapterdaze/pseuds/Chapterdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grim Reaper (Y/N) makes a huge mistake, he/she has to try everything he/she can to make up for it. On his/her journey to wind back all the wrongdoings, he/she meets very interesting figures...</p>
<p>I Mixed a few settings / timelines of the manga and the anime</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emily

It was dark inside the wooden crate. Snakes don’t see very well in the dark. Though, snakes don’t see very well in general. We have some of our other senses very well developed, so it’s no problem. Vibrations around us tells me someone is moving the crate. The taps on the floor come from a tall man: the butler. After a short walk, he places us on the floor again. Next to me something shifts. That’s right, us means that I’m not alone. I am Emily, and me and my friends are locked inside a wooden crate by the butler of a lord when we tried to kill him. He dumped us in a wooden box and locked the lid. I don’t know what he’s planning to do with us, but I hope we’re allowed to get out of here soon, we don’t like being trapped, especially not in small places. We snakes are flexible though: me, Oscar, Wilde, Wordsworth, Dan, Brönte, Webster, Goethe, Keats, Donne and many others. We aren’t bothered by bowing and crouching in small, uncomfortable places (but this small space is just too cramped). The boy though, seems uncomfortable sitting like this. He tries to move his legs a little bit, but no luck. He’s all tied up.   
People call him Snake, but he isn’t a snake. Just an ordinary human -- well, ordinary, he can talk with us. He is the only known human to understand snake speech. He gave us a voice, but was marked for life with scales on parts of his body. These scales are, unfortunately, also visible for others. Some saying it is ugly, others saying it is rare. This phenomenon got him trapped in a cage. Not as small and dark as the place he’s trapped in now, but a cage with bars. Bars that let curious, disgusted and admiring people look at him throughout the day. Kept on display, like some kind of animal in a zoo. He’d often get hit by his owner with a whip. The marks are still on his back now, though the wounds disappeared. He’d barely get food. Sometimes we had to fetch him rats. He didn’t like eating them, but gladly accepted our help for keeping him alive. His cage wasn’t always that clean either. Somehow, we always stayed with the boy, and eventually the boy became our friend. So, when he was lying there, cold, hungry and covered in filth in a corner of the cage where human hands couldn’t reach properly… How could he possibly be happy? And if our friend wasn’t happy… How could we be?   
The meaning of happiness was forgotten over the years. Emotions became hollow and time stopped existing. The boy would just watch the shadows passing by his prison, day in, day out. Some smaller children would often be amazed, but upon growing up, they would think just like any other adult about him: a disgusting snake man. He was entitled with that, the sign stood proud above the bars. But the boy wasn’t proud, not at all. As years of humiliation passed, he had to cope with one burning question: “How could anyone ever admire me?” 

I’m drifting off too much, back to the crate. I sense people above my head. They seem to be discussing something.   
“… Actually, there was another uninvited houseguest.”  
“What did you say?!”  
Then the voices became clearer, but I have to say, a snake’s hearing is quite bad too. It are the voices of a small kid and the butler.  
“Since it was a bit sudden, I had him taken to the luxury suite.”  
“The killer is in here?!”  
“Indeed.”  
The voices went quiet for a moment.   
“…Show me what’s inside.”  
Was the lid going to be opened? Some rambling tells me we are being freed. And snakes tend to attack the thing bothering them, and oh yes, I am going to do exact that.  
As soon as the butler removes the wooden roof above our head, I attack. Meanwhile, light hits my body and a blurry blue covers a bit of the face of a kid. Suddenly, I’m, being stopped, just a centimetre from the kid’s nose. The kid is beyond words.   
“Wha… Wha…”  
He seems familiar.   
“They seem to be extremely resentful towards the young master, you see.”  
Then the kid turns his head. And notices Snake who’s lifted out of the box by the butler.  
“Y… You’re…”  
“They’re Black and Smile!” I hear Webster say.   
I remember now. The blue haired boy with one working eye and the tall male in black… The imposters…  
“Why is he here?!” Smile shouts.  
“The day after Black and Smile snuck into Joker’s tent, they all disappeared. It’s definitely your fault! Says Wilde,” Snake translates, as always. We’re all very angry. The circus was our home. The home we were given by Doll, Joker, Beast and the others. And of course, everyone has their secrets. Hell, Joker was keeping something secret, we saw that coming… But… They were our friends… Our family…   
“YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME!! AND I DEFINITELY WON’T FORGIVE YOU!! Says Wilde,” Snake adds, although I could see a part of the anger and sadness came from him, how hard he might be hiding it, pretending like you snakes say everything doesn’t always work.   
Despite we screaming, Smile reacts rather calmly.   
“The circus group you were in kidnapped children One by one in places you visited on tour. We became your companions in order to find evidence of this.”  
I couldn’t believe what Smile was telling.  
“They were kidnappers….?! Th… That’s a lie, Don’t talk rubbish! Says Oscar.”  
Then, Smile explains what he and Black have been doing. Things are getting weirder and weirder.   
“… In that sense, I may have taken your peace from you. However, I wanted to save the children that were suffering because of them.”  
Then, Smile says he wanted to save Snake too. While we’re processing the information, Smile unties the ropes around Snake.   
“WHAT IS THIS?! Says Wilde.”   
“Snake…” Smile reaches out a hand. But not to try touching snake, to try hurting him. The hand is offering something.  
“Come to my mansion.”  
Smile wanted to save us. And if he’s looking for Joker and the others right now, and they are still alive, we have to find them.   
“… I know they’re not bad people from living at the circus. They’re kind and cheerful to anyone and everyone. That’s why they should atone for their crimes. I’d like for them to achieve true happiness. All of them, including you.”  
“…. Including… Me…”   
For a moment, Smile’s offering hand reminds me of Doll. Doll pulled out her hand too when Joker broke the lock of the cage. Doll invited us to come with too… And Doll wanted us to be happy… To live at the circus.   
Snake grabs Smile’s hand.


	2. A New Home

“… And that will be all concerning your duties for today, however…. There is one last thing you need to know.”   
Snake nervously looks through the little creek of the still slightly open door that leads to the kitchen. He quietly tugs on his new, white gloves. The clothes he needs to wear for his job of serving the Phantomhive estate as footman, are itching against his scales. But, according to Sebastian, it just needs some getting used to. 

~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~

Snake silently walks behind Sebastian. He just got his new job at the mansion. He now was a so-called footman. Sebastian opens a door.   
“This is where you’ll sleep from now on.”  
Snake peeks inside the room. It was not very big, but it was fine enough. There is a singular person bed, a closet a small desk and a wooden chair. The only window in the room looks out over a small part of the garden. The room itself is creamy coloured.   
“And of course, you can’t serve a lord in those clothes,” Sebastian opens the closet and pulls out a uniform somewhat similar to his.   
“B-But what’s wrong with these clothes? They’re comfy, good to move in and a lot easier to step in as butler clothes. Says Wordsworth,” Snake looks distrusting at the fancy black clothing Sebastian removes from the hanger and puts on the bed.   
“Not another word… You’ll wear these, and not a circus outfit. Since you’re a servant, you should represent your lords household in utmost respect and dignity, understood?”   
Snake remains silent for a second, then nods while looking at the ground.   
About five minutes later, Snake is fully dressed again. He tugs the collar with the ribbon and scratches his side. “Ugh… These clothes are far from being comfortable. Says Keats.”   
“So will you be if the master receives visits from lords and dukes that will stare at you with a weird look because you’re dressed like a clown,” Sebastian warns Snake prompt.   
“I shall make you aware of your duties later, we first need to meet up with the other servants in the kitchen for report,” he takes out his pocket watch. “So much to do and so little time.”  
And thus, Snake follows Sebastian again. 

~~~~~~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~

“… There will be an increase of servants at the mansion.”   
“What?” The three other servants ask in unison. Snake just learned from the reporting that there is a maid, called Mey-Rin. Hearing from Sebastian’s warnings, she can be very clumsy. Then there is the gardener, named Finnian. The others address to him as Finny. Sebastian just scolded at him for pulling out all the trees yesterday, so for a small boy he must be incredibly strong. Next to Finny is the cook, named Bard. His name is actually Baldroy and it was already clear to Snake he should never try his meals. He last one is a small, old man named Tanaka. Or, last one, Snake himself was also a servant now.   
“WAAAA! SNAKES!” Finnian’s loud voice snaps Snake out of his thoughts, noticing his snakes already slipped into the room.   
“Please calm down, he won’t bite unless he orders them to,” Sebastian sighs.  
“He?” Bard asks with a sour face. Snake peeks around the door. Sebastian pulls him to the middle of the room.   
“Straighten up!” Sebastian gives Snake a pat against his back. “Introduce yourself loud and clear. Since you’re here you’ll have to obey our rules!”   
Snake swallows the big lump in his throat away.   
“I… I’m Snake… N… Nice to meet you… Says Oscar.”


	3. A While Back

“… Cause of death: bloodloss… Today: the 9th of February 1889,” the brown/black haired male shoves his glasses further up his nose, in order to read the records in his Shinigami book properly with his bright green eyes.   
“No particular further notes,” he mumbles as he marks the page: “Judgement completed.”  
He closes the book and sighs. “Sheesh, what was personal affairs thinking… There’s no way anyone can deal with this on their own… However… To sent you as extra personnel is…” He looks at a male dressed in the same suit as he, with the same colour eyes, just a few steps away.   
“My~ Looks like you took offence after all,” the other male grins.   
“Ronald Knox.”  
“Perhaps you were disappointed that it was me?” Ronald, the second male, asks.  
“No. I had a bad feeling I had to look after that… Thing… Today as well… I’m lucky it wasn’t him,” the first male answers.   
“I did bring someone else with me, though…” Ronald starts. The first male looks up.   
“Who?”  
Then, he notices something move in the shadows of the chimney.   
“Ah, William T. Spears… Long time no see…”   
“(Y/N)…” William closes his eyes in annoyance. “Honestly, they still assign you to missions such as these after your… Mistake?”   
Suddenly, there is a tense silence. (Y/N) coughs awkwardly. “I’ll go inside the building.”  
Ronald and William nod, and (Y/N) leaves. 

~~~~~~~~~ AT THE INSIDE OF THE BUILDING ~~~~~~~~~

“Phew, it’s kind of hot here…” (Y/N) waves a hand in front of his/her face. “Let’s see…” Opening the Shinigami book, something in the corner of his/her eye moves.”   
“Huh?” (Y/N) looks at one of the cages in the weird basement. To small, pale hands grab the bars and pushes. With a slight creak, the door of the cage opens, and a small girl walks out, seemingly not older than thirteen. (Y/N) is astonished. “Survivors?” He/she thinks. Out of amazement, the Shinigami book, along with the special Grim Reaper pencil and bookmark, slip out of his/her hands. The book makes a dull sound on the floor. The small girl’s head snaps in (Y/N)’s direction, and (Y/N) seems to be hiding just in time. The small girl walks over to the book and grabs it, along with the bookmark and the pencil. (Y/N) curses under his/her breath. “I got those from Undertaker,” he/she whispers to his-/herself.   
The small girl look at one of the bodies near the cages. She walks towards it, then opens the book. (Y/N)’s eyes open wide. “She’s not going to…”   
The girl places the book on the ground and seems to be reading something. Then she looks at the pencil and the bookmark.   
“No no no no…” (Y/N) starts to panic. “If you do that I’ll…” (Y/N)’s voice dies away when the girl places the bookmark on the page and starts writing.   
“… Be in serious trouble…” (Y/N) facepalms. Unable to think what to do, (Y/N) decides to tell William. He/she will definitely get scolded at, but first the book needs to get back into Grim Reaper’s hands. He/she starts climbing upstairs again, and eventually runs outside. There, (Y/N) comes to a sudden halt, as he/she notices a young girl lifeless on the ground. A tall male seems to disappear between the trees to the right. (Y/N) shakes his/her head. There was more important stuff to be busy with. 

When reaching the rooftop, (Y/N)’s jaw drops. Abandoned. The rooftop was empty. Neither William nor Ronald waited for him/her. “What now?” (Y/N) thinks. This wasn’t the first time one of his/her assignments turned into a complete disaster, and (Y/N) began doubting if the title Shinigami was suitable for him/her.

The faint sound of running footsteps snap (Y/N) out of his/her thoughts. Looking over the rim, (Y/N) can see the small girl running out of the burning building, the book firmly held underneath one of her slim arms. She is being followed by a man, who (Y/N) sworn was supposed to be dead. The two of them seem to notice the dead body near the front door, and the taller male cries out something (Y/N) can’t hear. The small girl, however, ever so calmly kneels down and places the book next to the girl.   
(Y/N)’s thoughts stop two words: “extreme overtime”.


	4. Shinigami Dispatch Society

A silence creeps across the office.   
“…How… Is it even possible… To retrieve a collected soul… From a death scythe… With only a book?” William is trying to keep his calm, but (Y/N) can clearly see he’s angry.   
“U-Uhm… Maybe… Because the book wasn’t completely legal according to the Grim Reaper rules?” (Y/N) doesn’t dare to look up. He/she expects William to yell, but instead, he sighs and puts his glasses further on his nose. “Honestly Miss/Mister (L/N), I thought you’d learn from last time you went against the rules… I’ll report this to the council and you’ll hear from them what you must do…”   
(Y/N) nods and William takes his leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ A LITTLE WHILE LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
…  
(Y/N) walks out of the council room. William and Ronald are waiting outside.   
“And?” Ronald asks, hands behind his head.   
“I have to negotiate with the girl, without revealing that I am a Grim Reaper…” (Y/N) bows his/her head under the hard task.   
“Whaaaa~?!” Ronald nearly falls over.   
“This is utmost peculiar… For the council to decide such a thing...” William mumbles.   
“I’m not that happy with it myself either,” (Y/N) snapped.   
“Then you shouldn’t have gone against the rules,” William scolds her.   
(Y/N) sighs. “Anyways, I’ll be off doing my work, later…” He/she sighs at the thought of the task ahead of him/her. 

…  
Someone bursts into the office door.   
“Oh my (Y/N) are you leaving?” A dramatically voice asks.  
“Yes, I had some troubles while working, now I have to clean up my mess undercover.”  
“And that while my dearest Will just returned from his undercover duty. What must a lady like myself begin when my friends constantly leave me?”   
“Easy Grell,” (Y/N) grins, “I’ll be back before you know.”  
“You better promise me,” Grell pouts.  
“Yeah I better…”  
A feeling tells (Y/N) he/she’s telling lies.


	5. Undertaker

(Y/N) walks through the streets of London. It’s been quite a while since he/she saw the streets by walking through them instead of jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The streets around the part where (Y/N) is walking are nearly deserted. No wonder, since it’s five in the morning. He/she wonders if Undertaker is already awake. After all, Shinigami do need sleep. (Y/N) decides to knock anyways.  
“Hello? Undertaker?”  
No response. (Y/N) pushes the door, and it opens. A candle is burning on the desk across the room, making just enough light for (Y/N) to see. Coffins are piled up everywhere, and it seems Undertaker is a collector of skulls, which are all lined up in the cupboards.   
“Undertaker?” (Y/N) walks into the shop. Suddenly, one of the skulls move, causing (Y/N) to jump.   
“GAH!”  
“Hee hee… Aah… (Y/N)… It’s been a while…”  
The door behind (Y/N) shuts with a loud bang, causing the candle to blow out. Once someone lights the candle again, (Y/N) can see who’s holding the skull.   
“Undertaker! You scared the living daylights out of me!”  
“How can I possibly do that? It’s still dark outside,” Undertaker grins and sits down at his desk. He grabs a jar of his well-known dog cookies, holding it out to (Y/N).  
“Geh… Want one?”  
“No thank you…” (Y/N) waves the jar away.  
“If you’re not here for my cookies… Then what are you here for?” Undertaker asks, his smile never leaving his face.   
“My Shinigami book is missing… The one you gave me… And now I’m wondering if you had any advice for me to retrieve it back, since the SDS took my death scythe and want me to go undercover. I only don’t know what to do…” (Y/N) leans on the desk.  
“Ehe aha I see…” Undertaker taps his chin with the nail of his index finger. “Perhaps if I saw something… amusing… I could think clearly…”  
It seems even Grim Reapers have to pay Undertaker’s special prize.  
“Erm…” (Y/N) doesn’t know what joke to make. He/she clears his/her throat.   
“Crazy, Nothing and Nobody were sitting in a tree. Suddenly, Nobody falls out. ‘Hurry!’ Nothing said to Crazy. ‘Call the emergency number!’  
Crazy does as asked. When someone picks up the phone at the other side of the line, Crazy says: ‘Hi I’m Crazy, I’m calling for Noting because Nobody fell out of a tree.’”  
Silence. Undertaker’s previous smile is plastered on his face.   
“And?”  
“And what?” (Y/N) asks.   
“That was it?”  
“Um… Yeah…” (Y/N) shrugs.   
“Say… (Y/N)… How did you actually loose the book?”  
“Erm… I accidentally dropped it in front of a human when I had to collect some souls…” (Y/N) scratches the back of his/her head.   
“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Undertaker falls from his chair. “Y-YOU… Y-YOU… GAHAHAHAHAHA!” Undertaker thinks it’s hilarious, but (Y/N) feels kind of offended.   
“It can happen to anyone,” he/she says, while crossing his/her arms.   
“Y-Yeah sure… Gehehehe…” Undertaker pants. “B-But now that I have my prize…” He helps himself up by grabbing his desk.   
“I can help you…”


	6. Chronicles Of The Death Scythe

A Death Scythe is used by Grim Reapers and Grim Reapers only can handle it to review and collect a soul. A Death Scythe ends a life by parting the soul from the memories. A Death Scythe can cut through anything but another Death Scythe. A Death Scythe is needed to view an individual’s life, in order to decide if someone should go to heaven or hell. They can also serve as very powerful weapons when you need them in combat. When a Grim Reaper retires, the Death Scythe should be handed back to the Shinigami Dispatch Society. 

“But Undertaker… What will an old Death scythe be of any help? The SDS council told me not to use one!”  
“Since most Death Scythes resemble a gardening tool, you can ask the girl to be her gardener,” Undertaker opens a closet and starts throwing stuff out. “Now where did I keep it…”  
“But what if she… Wait… I never told you it was a girl,” (Y/N) narrows his/her eyes. Undertaker looks up for a moment.   
“Ah~ (Y/N)… I thought you would’ve learned by now that next to being an ex-Shinigami, I’m also a famous member of London’s Underworld…. Gehehehe….” After showing (Y/N) a rather creepy grin, Undertaker dives back into the closet.   
(Y/N) mumbles something that sounds like scolding. She watches as Undertaker throws out lots of tools, jars, wooden shelves… Until finally.  
“Here it is~ Hehehe… I knew I had it somewhere…” He carefully lifts something out of the closet. (Y/N) holds his/her breath.   
“But that is…”  
“I’m glad you still remember your old Death Scythe…” Undertaker’s grin grows wider while trying to hand the Death Scythe, resembling a azada.   
“B-but this one… I-It’s il-“  
“Legal, I know… But tough times ask for tough decisions and tough decisions hold tough consequences… However… If you’re not willing to take the risk and rather let people die that aren’t scheduled to, or people coming back to life against the rules because of a mistake you made earlier… Then…” Undertaker slowly pulls his arms back. (Y/N) sighs. “Okay okay… but don’t work on my guilt again…”  
“Even Shinigami have feelings…” Undertaker chuckles, while he gives (Y/N) the Scythe. Trembling, (Y/N) holds it in two hands. Horrible memories float to the surface of his/her mind.  
“Be careful though… It still has its own will at times…” Undertaker’s grin disappears for a second, but then comes back twice as big. (Y/N) nods.   
“Now... Gehe…” Undertaker takes place behind the desk again, leaving the mess out of the closet for what it is.   
“The identity of the girl you’re after…”


	7. The Girl

Mary-Anne Louise Cornwell, Mary for short. Born on 13 June 1874. Her parents are Robert Lee Cornwell and Georgia Cornwell-Maddison. Both her parents have already deceased, just before she got kidnapped by the Noah’s Ark Circus… 

The data (Y/N) got from Undertaker is being constantly repeated in his/her mind, while making his/her way to the small mansion that was supposed to belong to the Cornwells. (Y/N) eventually comes to a cottage-styled mansion surrounded by a fence. He/she opens the gate in the fence and walks up to the oak front doors. The garden surrounding the house –much to (Y/N)’s relief- isn’t very big. Once he/she knocked, the door opens, revealing an orange-haired male with purple eyes. (Y/N) notices that he’s missing one arm, while the other has already been replaced by a skeleton-like prosthetic. The prosthetic looks like it at some point was in need of repairing, and the repair was done by an amateur.   
“Welcome to the Cornwall estate,” the male says with a smile and a small bow.   
“How can me be ‘ee of service ma’am?”   
Cockney English. This male isn’t from any fancy family.   
“I’m looking for Mary-Anne Louise Cornwell, I wanted to see if she had a job for me…”  
The male looks at (Y/N), then at the azada, then back at (Y/N). “’ee must be longin’ for a job as gardener, am I righ’?”  
(Y/N) Nods.   
“I’ll see if me fair lady has time to talk to ‘ee. Come in,” the male steps aside. (Y/N) steps inside. The male leads her to the stairs, which they walk up. Taking the corridor to the right, the male knocks at the second door.   
“Come in,” is the brief response from behind the door. The male opens the door and (Y/N) walks into what seems like the study. The thin girl from the burning mansion was sitting in a big chair behind the desk, her blue eyes resting on the door gap. Her silvery-blonde hair was tied in pigtails. (Y/N) gazed at the black book on the desk – the Shinigami book.   
“And who might you be?” The girl asks. Suddenly, (Y/N) gets a bit nervous, since he/she isn’t used to talking to humans.   
“I…. Uhm… I am (Y/N)… (F/N) (L/N)...”  
“Well, (Y/N), welcome to the Cornwell estate. I am the head of this estate, Mary-Anne Louise. How can I help you?” Mary rests her head on her hands.   
“I… I’m looking for a job…” (Y/N) points at the azada.   
“I see… As a gardener then hm? Tell me… Do you have any experience using gardening tools and/or taking care of a garden?”  
“I used plenty of gardening tools before, as I might say…” (Y/N) scratches the back of his/her head. Mary grabs a sheet of paper and fresh ink and starts to write things down.   
After some questions have been asked, Mary nods.   
“Okay, you’re hired. Do you have any other belongings?” Mary looks up from the paper and looks (Y/N) in the eyes.   
“N-No… Just the Dea- I-I mean, azada,” (Y/N) tries to maintain a normal-coloured face instead of getting a tomato-red one. “You should keep your true identity a secret at all costs, (Y/N),” a voice whispers inside the back of (Y/N)’s head.   
“Joker, give her one of the spare rooms and show her around,” Mary dismisses the two servants. “I’m on it, follow me, (Y/N)!” the male –Joker- grabs (Y/N)’s hand and drags him/her away.


	8. Wordsworth

To collide the previous parts of the story, I, Wordsworth, am going to tell you the similarities between (Y/N) and Snake.   
First of all: They’re both thrown from their own, small world into another world. Where Snake was pulled out of his cage by a circus, (Y/N) had to temporarily leave his/her life of collecting souls and watching Cinematic Records behind to go undercover in the human world.   
Second: They both became servants on an unexpected manner. Snake actually intended to demand an explanation from Ciel Phantomhive about the disappearance of the first-string circus members. (Y/N) Just wanted to get the Shinigami book back.   
Lastly: They both met the circus member Joker, and (Y/N) is soon about to meet Doll, that Snake already met.   
So, with these coincidences, It’s likely that Snake and (Y/N) will eventually end up meeting each other, right? Soon, but not yet. We are now going back to the present, since the (Y/N)-loses-his/her-book part happened in the past. He/she has been a servant for a small while now. Without further ado: It’s time to continue.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“It’s time for the master’s dinner with lady Elizabeth,” Sebastian says, while looking at his pocket watch. Snake looks up from the mouse he was currently feeding to Wilde. He gets up and is about to grab a platter with pastries, when Sebastian slaps his hands away. “What did I tell you about touching those snakes and right after touching the master’s food?”   
Snake withdraws his hand and glares at Sebastian. One of the snakes hisses.   
“Always work with clean hands, so wash them before serving food. No matter what, says Webster,” Snake walks over to the crane and washes his hands. Once done, he and Sebastian walk out of the kitchen, holding platters and trays.   
“SEBASTIAAAAN!” Mey-Rin comes running down the hallway. “SEBASTI-… WAAAAAH!”   
Mey-Rin didn’t notice her laces were loose, and tripped over them. Sebastian throws the platters in the air, and catches Mey-Rin with his left arm, then he catches the two platters he was holding. Mey-Rin’s face turns beet red. “M-Mister Sebastian, I-I am so s-sorry, yes I am,” she stutters. Sebastian sighs. “What did I tell you about being loud and running inside the mansion?”   
“I-It was an accident,” Mey-Rin steps back to enlarge the space between her and Sebastian.   
“What did you need me for?” Sebastian asks.   
“I received a letter for the master, yes I did,” Mey-Rin holds out an sealed envelope. Sebastian takes it between two fingers. “I will inform him.”  
“Y-Yes!” Mey-Rin makes a little bow and then scurries away.


	9. A Letter

Sebastian and Snake walk into the dining room. They start to set the table for tonight’s dinner, when the door swings open.  
“Young master?” Sebastian looks over his shoulder to the navy-blue haired boy.  
“Elizabeth ran off to quickly do something before dinner, so I decided I’d walk here by myself.”  
“Will dinner be delayed then?” Sebastian now fully turns his attention towards his young master.  
“No, she said she would be done in time.”  
“Ah, now that you’re here master, I have a letter for you,” Sebastian gets the envelope out of his jacket and hands it to his master, before pulling out a chair. When Ciel sits down, he looks at the seal of the letter, it somehow being familiar. He proceeds opening it, he reads aloud:

_371 Cleverly Hill Road_   
_London DN8 2AZ_   
_England_

_Mr. C. Phantomhive_   
_Owner of the Funtom Company_   
_12 King Henry Avenue_   
_London_   
_HE6 4RM_

_7 March 1888_

_Dear Mr. Phantomhive,_

_On behalf of the cooperation between our companies, I, Mary-Anne Louise Cornwell, would like to arrange a meeting to talk about further plans and developments. Since the next shipping of Funtom merchandise is within three weeks, I would like to have a meeting in that time period. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mary-Anne Louise Cornwell_   
_Owner of the Wave World company_

Ciel folds the letter back into the envelope.  
“Sebastian, arrange a meeting.”  
“Yes, my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't try to send anything to the addresses in this story, they are fake for as far as I know.


	10. It's A Servant's Life

(Y/N) sighed. He/she was halfway through cutting the grass of the garden and sweat drops made their way down his/her forehead in the early spring sun. He/she had made up his/her mind: rather doing paperwork Will assigned than staying a second longer in the sun pulling weeds out of the ground.   
“Hey (Y/N)!”  
Looking up, (Y/N) sees Doll run towards him/her. Even though Shinigami aren’t supposed to bond with other creatures, and (Y/N) tries not to, he/she feels a bit of sympathy towards the girl. She was the maid of the household, though she often makes mistakes on how to clean things. It’s a shame she’s actually supposed to be dead.   
“(Y/N), the ma’am wants to see us,” Doll kneels next to (Y/N). She looks at the work (Y/N) is doing. “Should me help ‘ee?”  
“No thanks, I’m fine,” (Y/N) gets up and wipes the dirt of his/her clothes. “where is the mistress?”  
“The study, as always,” Doll answers with a smile. (Y/N) gives a small smile back and walks towards the mansion, followed by Doll.   
It’s been just a little over a month, but to (Y/N) it seems like it has been forever. Sighing and putting the gardening tools into the small shed near the mansion, (Y/N) reminds him-/herself of the task that he/she should be worried about most: getting the book back. And so far, the book was completely out of reach. (Y/N) wakes out of his/her thoughts and walks inside, towards the study. A small knock receives a short reply: “In.”  
“You wanted to speak us, mistress?” (Y/N) questions while opening the door. He/she walks inside together with Doll. Joker is on his butler place behind the mistress.   
“Ah… Indeed,” Mary gets up and looks out of the window.   
“I’ve sent a letter to the head of the Funtom company, Ciel Phantomhive. I used the name of my own company, Wave World, in order to arrange a meeting with him.”  
“Phantomhive... Phantomhive… Where does that name remind me of?” (Y/N) thinks.   
Doll and Joker look at each other.   
“I know that some of you had an unpleasant meeting with him before, so I came up with a plan. You three are going disguised,” Mary points at her servants, two out of three of them being taller than her. (If you actually aren’t… Magic O^O… But since she is a young girl… I don’t think it forms much of a problem xD)  
“Like… Other clothes, make-up and another name?” (Y/N) thinks about being undercover while undercover. Mary nods at his/her question. It remains silent for a moment.   
“… I also consider the possibility of your missing friend being there…” Mary looks at Doll and Joker.   
“What?! ‘ee mean Snake?” Joker widens his eyes. “But…”  
“I think that Snake isn’t aware of the fact that you kidnapped children and that Phantomhive killed the other circus members, and I don’t mind keeping it that way,” Mary cuts off Joker’s sentence. “We’re expected there the day after tomorrow. So make up a pseudonym before then.”  
The three nod.   
Just then (Y/N) realises that Phantomhive is famous for his title as “The Queen’s Watchdog”, having a mysterious butler that Grell kept drooling over.


	11. Undercover

“Do you remember what I told you?”  
“Yuppe, we’re supposed to keep our identity hidd’n at all costs. We can’t even tell Snake and we shouldn’t try anything funny or the show’s over,” Joker says while looking at the road. He was steering the horses of the carriage. He was wearing a normal butler costume. His skeleton hand is replaced for a normal prosthetic, just like the one on his other arm. His earrings are out and his hair is dyed brown, and loose. He wears just a little bit make-up to hide the obvious marks on his face. “Right. Let’s repeat your names once more. You first Doll.”  
“My name’s Polly Jones. Me’s the humble maid of the Cornwell household.”  
Mary nods. “It’s a shame we couldn’t get rid of those accents though…”  
“I ain’t interested in that fancy wancy talkin’,” Doll –or Polly, for the practise of it- crosses her arms. She’s wearing a maid costume. Her freckles are covered up by a thick layer of make-up and her hair is dyed blonde, her damaged eye is covered up by bandages.  
“You’re next, Joker.”  
Joker places one of his prosthetic hands over his heart. “I am John Mulkins. I am the butler and nothing but the butler of the-“  
“Joker… one can also overdo…” Mary says, while Polly and (Y/N) desperately try to hold back laughter.   
“Let’s see if you can do it any better then, (Y/N).”  
(Y/N) sits up straight. “I am the gardener – (Y/N) nice to meet you.” (Since the Phantomhive household doesn’t know you, it’s not necessary for you to disguise.)  
Mary nods. But Joker – John- claims it’s unfair since “(Y/N) doesn’t have to act”.  
“You should’ve done your work better, just like at the circus,” Polly reminds Joker of all the tricks he did in front of the audience.   
“That’s enough. Focus on your role for now. We’re almost there.”

At the other side of London, Ciel Phantomhive was having breakfast. Not bothered by anything else than a cup of Earl Grey tea, scones and the morning newspaper at that moment. He didn’t know half of what he actually would invite to his mansion.


	12. Visitors

Tap… Tap… Tap…   
Like the ticking of the clock, Sebastian’s steps echo through the hall as he walks to the front door. He takes out his pocket watch.  
“Exact on time…” He puts the watch back in his jacket and opened the door.  
“Welcome to the Phantomhive estate. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler,” he closes his eyes and bows. “Please, do come in.”  
While walking in, Sebastian’s eyes meet (Y/N)’s. He feels a weird sensation. Déjà vu perhaps?   
“Please follow me. My master is waiting in his study,” Sebastian takes the visitors up the stairs. (Y/N) decides to walk a bit behind the group, fearing Sebastian might already know his/her true identity.   
“The meeting will be about the lord’s and mine company. Since I don’t need my servants at the moment, I’m sure they can help those of this estate,” Mary suggests calmly. That girl has nerves of steel, especially for her age – which actually meant she was still a child. Sebastian keeps quiet for a moment. (Y/N) fears the worst. Then Sebastian smirks.   
“Why of course madam.”  
Sebastian knocks on the door, and then opens it.   
“Young master, lady Mary-Anne Cornwell has arrived.”  
Mary walks in without any expression, followed by Sebastian.   
“I’ll return to the three of you in a moment,” he says before closing the door.   
(Y/N) releases the breath he/she didn’t notice he/she was holding.   
“Do you think Sebastian knows?” Polly (Doll) asks. Joker shrugs. “That butler is still a big riddle to me…”   
(Y/N)’s thoughts make up doom scenario’s that are likely not to happen, still he/she can’t shake the thought of Sebastian sensing that he/she is in fact a Grim Reaper. If he/she only had the azada in his/her hands instead of leaving it at the carriage. On the other hand, if she would’ve knocked on the door holding gardening tools while he/she wasn’t going to work in a garden would’ve looked suspicious.   
The door opens, shaking the three nervous servants out of their thoughts.   
“The master and the lady will be talking for quite a while. I will take you to the kitchen where most of the servants are at the moment. I have something else to attend to, but I’m sure they can help you out,” Sebastian says while closing the door and signing Joker, Doll and (Y/N) to follow.  
“The kitchen is to the right from here. I’m going to get the luggage of the carriage now,” Sebastian is about to walk away, when (Y/N) grabs his underarm. Sebastian turns around and looks at (Y/N) questioning. It turns awkwardly quiet.   
“Eh… I’ll help,” (Y/N) manages to pull off a smile.   
“That’s very kind, but there is no help needed,” Sebastian shakes his arm, letting (Y/N)’s hands drop.   
“I insist,” (Y/N) follows Sebastian while he walks away, and he sighs.   
“Fine. You two go on ahead,” Sebastian points at Doll and Joker. They nod.   
If (Y/N)’s intuition wouldn’t have warned him/her about the azada still with the luggage, this might have been a short visit. 

Doll and Joker make their way to the kitchen and awkwardly open the door. A big, black cloud of smoke erupts from the room as Doll and Joker try to see who the figures are, standing next to what seems like the fridge.   
“I told you that it wasn’t a good idea to use the flamethrower, says Keats,” a familiar voice says. Then they open the windows, making the smoke disappear.


	13. Footman Snake

Doll and Joker are frozen on the spot as their sight becomes clear. Two men stopped arguing and stare at the doorway.   
“… Who exactly are you?” One of them asks. He is holding a fire extinguisher. Seems like the cook.   
“W-We’re… I-I’m… erm…”  
“No need to be nervous, Says Emily. Just tell us your name, says Oscar,” Snake holds up his arm to let a green snake slither around it.   
“P-Polly… That’s me name,” Doll blurts out. “A-An’ this is Jo-… Erm, John.”  
Snake was too close. Too close to the two to let his snakes take in their scent. Too close to unmask Doll and Joker as fake-servants. Too close to the truth. In one moment, he went from Doll’s friend to her adversary. His snakes could kill her any moment he wanted to. If he found out Doll and Joker lied to him, deceived him and in the end left him… Would be the most likely thing for him to do attack them, right?  
Joker, at the other hand, makes up a good show and offers Snake a hand.   
“Nice to meetcha, pal,” Joker smiled.   
“I’m Snake, says Wilde,” Snake carefully grabbed Joker’s hand.   
“And I am Baldroy, but call me Bard,” the one with the extinguisher said, and placed a hand on Joker’s shoulder. “Snake here talks through his snakes, they all have names.”  
“I see… We are servants from the Cornwell household. Our mistress is having a meeting with lord Phantomhive, so we came looking if we could help,” Joker lets go of Snake’s hand. It was a good thing snake was wearing his gloves today. Otherwise he might have felt Joker’s hand was fake.   
“Ya can help cooking,” Bard shrugs while he puts down the fire extinguisher. Doll and Joker nod.   
“You can work on the potatoes and you can help with the soup.”  
Doll takes place behind the basket filled with potatoes, and grabs one.   
“So, how long will you be staying here?” Bard asks, while Joker cuts tomatoes for the soup.  
“We’ll probably leave t’morrow.”  
“I see, do you live far from here?”  
“Other side of London,” Joker throws the cut tomato in the cooking pot. Doll quietly listens to the rest of the conversation, her silence being absolutely not like her. Snake sits down next to her. Without looking, she asks: “How’re ‘ee doin’?”   
“I’m fine, says Emily. But what about you, you don’t seem so well, if I might say, says Wordsworth,” Snake grabs a potato and starts helping Doll. Doll shrugs.  
“Probably exhausted from the journey, I don’t like travelling that much,” she lies.  
A silence follows. The basket is getting empty. Doll is about to grab the last one, when Snake reaches for it too. Doll feels his gloved hand against hers and quickly snatches the potato away. Snake watches her while she grabs the knife and starts working on the potato, a sudden tension hitting the air. Doll is about to put the potato with the rest when she notices Snake staring.   
“What?”  
Snake stares her in the eyes. His golden eyes hold a bit coldness, Doll shivers.  
“You smell familiar, Oscar says.”  
The potato falls out of Doll’s hand.


	14. Will's Warnings

Will has told (Y/N) that Grim Reapers aren’t that fond of demons, and demons dislike Grim Reapers too. (Y/N) always thought it couldn’t be that bad… But now that she was alone with one, an alarming aura seems to radiate from the tall butler. (Y/N) knows others wouldn’t be able to sense it, but he/she as Shinigami certainly does.  
Tap… Tap… Tap…  
The demon’s shoes break the silence that fell over the two servants. Sebastian opens the front door to let (Y/N) go out first.  
Never turn your back to such a filthy creature.  
“A-After you, sir,” (Y/N) tries politely.  
“Guests first,” Sebastian smirks, but it’s a devilish one. ~~(If you’re a female he could’ve also said “Ladies first”, but this is a gender-neutral story, so that’s why I made it “Guests first”.)~~  
(Y/N) quickly walks outside, to then face the butler again. At least he didn’t attack him/her just yet.  
They continue their way to the carriage. It has no roof so you can see everything that’s inside. Luckily, (Y/N) has put the Death Scythe out of sight. What does catch his/her eyesight, is a plain, black book in one of the bags which isn’t closed. The Shinigami book. If only the butler wasn’t looking…  
“Is something wrong, mister/miss?” Sebastian’s voice makes (Y/N)’s head snap in his direction, and takes (Y/N)’s gaze away from the book.  
“No… Nothing is wrong…” (Y/N) quickly grabs some bags and hands them to Sebastian. Sebastian turns around and walks to the mansion to put the bags in the hall. (Y/N) sees the Death Scythe underneath the bench of the carriage, and realises he/she now has the chance to hide it somewhere else. But the Death Scythe is stuck.  
“Darn it…”  
Somewhat in panic, (Y/N) tries to pull the Scythe loose, only for it to be lifted by someone else, who is putting the blade dangerously close to (Y/N)’s throat.  
“Now ever so kindly tell me what a Grim Reaper is doing here.”  
They sense anything surrounding them. Always look out.  
It’s Sebastian.  
“You know, it’s kind of dangerous to point with that thing, someone might get hurt…” (Y/N) smiles nervously. Sebastian smirks.  
“Not if they’re just doing as asked.”  
(Y/N) sighs. “If you really want to know… I’m here to set my own failure straight. I lost my Shinigami book to the girl that is now my mistress. I’m undercover to retrieve it.”  
Sebastian lowers the Scythe and eventually throws it at (Y/N), who catches.  
“I’ll keep an eye on you…” Sebastian threatens. (Y/N) feels a big urge to stick out his/her tongue, but that could only worsen the situation.  
“If the book is what you were looking for, why not pick it out of the luggage?”  
“With the risk of you thinking I’m stealing of my mistress? I didn’t think so.”  
“But now that I know the truth you can,” Sebastian smirks again.  
They’ll deceive anyone they can for the taste of a soul.  
(Y/N) has a feeling what he is after.  
“So you can then grab it out of my hands and eat any soul listed so Grim Reapers don’t expect a thing because the person was already listed to be death? You’re joking.”  
Luckily, (Y/N) didn’t tell Sebastian there’s more to the book. Sebastian shakes his head.  
“That’s not something for me to do, I am only interested in the soul of my master.”  
It seems more of a correction than a promise or a reassurance.  
Just then, a loud scream and a bang is heard from inside.


	15. Incident

The girl’s face turns from expressionless into surprised.   
“I-I don’t know what ‘ee is talkin’ ‘bout… But I never saw ‘ee b’fore.”  
Are you certain? I swear I’ve smelt this scent before… Not that long ago for the last time actually…  
“Are you sure, says Oscar,” Snake tilts his head slightly.  
“I can assure ‘ee that I’ve been workin’ for me fair ma’am ever since I can remember,” the girl –Polly was her name, right?- grabs the potato from the ground and throws it away.   
Somewhere out of this room, it sounds like something is tumbling, like from a stairs.   
“GAAAAAAH!” Someone from that same direction screeches.   
“What was that?!” The new male –John?- drops his knife.   
“Let’s go take a look,” Bard walks away from the stove and opens the door. Snake stands up and follows, together with the rest. 

The hallway is a mess. Clothes, papers and water everywhere. From the front door, Black -Sebastian- and some unknown girl dressed as maid come rushing in. Finnian comes running from the other door to the backyard. From upstairs, the study room door opens, revealing Smile –Ciel- and another unknown girl. At the foot of the stairs, is Mey-Rin, crying her eyes out.   
“WAAAAH! SO TERRIBLE!”   
“Mey-Rin, what happened?” Sebastian asks calmly, though I can sense he is highly irritated.   
“H-HE KNOCKED ME OVER! HE KNOCKED ME OVER YES HE DIIIIID!”   
“Mey-Rin, first of all, calm down. Second… Who knocked you over?” Ciel asks.  
Mey-Rin stops crying, and starts sobbing. “I-I D-Don’t *sob* know… I *sob* couldn’t see clearly.”  
“What is the luggage of the Cornwell household doing all over the floor in a puddle of water? I thought you were supposed to clean the dining room?”  
“I-I was just * sob* done when I saw the *sob* lug-gage of o-our *sob* guests. I-I wanted to *sob* help, so I *sob* de-decided to *sob* carry s-some bags and the *sob* cleaning utensils upstairs… *sob*”  
“And you’re sure you didn’t trip?”  
“I-I’m very certain *sob* y-yes I am.”  
“So… Someone pushed you?” Ciel grabs his chin with his thumb and index finger.   
“Y-Yes l-lord,” Mey-Rin looks at the mess around her. “I-I am s- *sob* so very sorry… Y-Yes I am…”   
“Who pushed Mey-Rin over?” Ciel looks at the servants. The servants look at each other.   
“I didn’t do it, I was in the kitchen preparing tonight’s dinner,” Bard raises his hands in defence.   
“And I was helping, says Dan,” Snake takes a step back.  
“We’ve got an alibi, we were there too,” Joker points at himself and Doll.   
“Me and the mister/miss here were outside at the carriage, my lord,” Sebastian gestures to (Y/N).   
“We were in the study…” Ciel thinks. There is one servant that hadn’t said a thing yet. All heads turn towards the gardener.  
“Finny?”


	16. Finny's Alibi

“I swear I didn’t do it!” Finnian throws his hands in the air, dropping some shovels. “I-I was in the garden, the whole time!”  
“An’ what were ‘ee doin’ there?” Doll puts her hands against her sides.   
“I-I-I-I was.. I was…”  
“Well? Speak up!” Joker spreads his arms. Mary sighs.   
“I’m very sorry for the rude behaviour of my servants. “Polly, John, there is no need for you to ask questions.”  
“Sorry,” Joker and Doll apologize in unison.   
“What were you doing in the garden, Finnian?” Sebastian asks the boy again.  
“I’m so sorry mister Sebastian! I tried arranging the statues again, but I accidentally knocked one over! And then they all fell like dominoes! I-I was busy burying the broken ones in the hope no one would notice!” Finnian has a panicking look on his face.   
Sebastian places his fingertips against his temples.  
“What about Tanaka?” Bard turns around, to see Tanaka sitting on a plaid in a corner, like a ninja. It looks like he hadn’t moved all day.  
“Ho ho ho…”   
“Nevermind…” Bard turns his back to Tanaka again.  
“Hey… Has the front door been open the entire time?” Mary asks, staring at the door gap behind Sebastian and (Y/N).  
“Yes..” (Y/N) answers.   
“So anyone had the opportunity to walk in and out freely?!” Ciel nearly screams.   
“We were moving lady Cornwell’s luggage inside my lord. Of course the door would be open.  
“Then anyone could have knocked Mey-Rin over!” Bard notices.   
“Worse. It might have been a thief,” Ciel looks at the mess in the hall. “Do you miss anything?” He asks Mary. Mary walks down the stairs, past Mey-Rin, she slowly turns around to look at everything closely. Then, her eyes turn wide.   
“The book…”  
“What?” Ciel didn’t catch what she said.  
“The book is missing… The book that I used for appointments… For business arrangements… For everything of utmost importance… It’s gone! If I don’t find it back the company will go bankrupt in no-time!”  
Sebastian and (Y/N) look at each other from the corner of their eyes. They know the book is used for something entirely else. (Y/N) just got out of the frying pan into the fire. Having a normal stay at the Phantomhive mansion is getting harder by the minute. It’s like the place is made for disasters to happen.   
“Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin… Clean this place and put the luggage in the spare rooms please… And do it properly,” Sebastian narrows his eyes.  
“Yes sir!” The three salute, fear in their eyes, and start to work.   
“You two… Help Snake preparing the rest of the dinner please,” Sebastian points at Joker and Doll. They nod.   
“My apologies for this happening while you’re staying here,” Ciel says to Mary. And then to Sebastian: “We’ll find the book, that’s an order.”  
Sebastian smirks and bows, a hand over his heart. “Yes, my lord.”


	17. Doll's Lament

_The moon made her way through the sky. Her pale beauty reflecting the light of the sun, but gave zero warmth. The streets were deserted. Not that it mattered. People never gave attention to the “filth of humanity”: a small group of disabled children, huddled together against the cold underneath one ripped blanket. Little did they know that near their location, there was one house with the lights turned on. Little did they know, that in that house, a girl was beaten up by her parents the previous day. These parents were far too harsh on their child. That small group of children didn’t know why. As it because the girl had freckles? Was it because the girl was a bit tomboyish? Or was it just because those parents needed a scapegoat? No one knew. Not even the little girl herself. All that was ever told her, is that “When you do your job right, you won’t get punched… You won’t get yelled at… Instead, you will get rewarded…”_  
_Sadly, it never worked for her. No matter what she tried, her parents would treat her like filth._  
_And filth she became. But the children under that blanket didn’t know. But what did they know? All they knew was that the world is a cruel place for those without a healthy body._  
_And otherwise, cruel in general._  
_So now, the abused girl was walking through the streets, the mysterious moon being her only guidance. So mysterious is the moon, that a simple mist, cloud or dawn could make her flee._  
_The girl had fled too. Away from her parents. Away from the home that should have been her comfort. Onto the streets. With one hand she covered her eye, with the other she tried to keep herself warm, in vain. Then, she walked into an alley, and the only eye that was capable of seeing, grew wider. A small group of children was looking at her, faces emaciated from the empty stomachs._  
_Little did they know what was to become of their future._

It is late at night when Joker and Doll finally make it to their beds in the Phantomhive mansion. Doll never liked sleeping alone, so she didn’t mind sharing a room. They were now laying on bed, staring at the ceiling.  
“Joker?”  
“Hm?”  
“I think we made a terrible mistake for kidnappin’ all those kids…” Doll looks out of the window, the night being illuminated by the moon. The same moon as all those years ago. It never changed. Did she change?  
“I know it’s against the law to kidnap someone Doll… But we had to… We had to survive…”  
“I just can’t help feelin’ guilty.”  
“ ‘ee can’t help what’s been done now. T’was an eye for an eye out there…” Joker yawns, getting drowsy. Doll touches the skin under her damaged eye. An old tune she learned made its way back into her mind. She looks at Joker, who fell asleep on the bed across the room. Then she looks outside again.  
Mist is blocking the moon.

At the other side of the wall where Doll is pondering over her past, (Y/N) is sitting completely silent in front of the window of the room he/she had to use in the mansion, waiting for The Watchdog, his butler and her mistress to go out and search the thief.


	18. Revealed

Ciel Phantomhive is sitting in his study, eating cake. His butler is standing behind his chair.   
“It’s going to be a long night…” The earl sighs. “Did you already talk to Miss Cornwell?”  
“Yes my lord. She said she would be waiting downstairs in the hall to help us.”  
“Good,” after saying this, Ciel went back to his cake, the room turning silent again.  
“There is something I would like to inform you about, my lord,” Sebastian bows towards his master.   
“What is it?”  
“Lady Mary has been lying to you…”   
“Lying? About what?”  
“The purpose of the book the thief stole,” Sebastian smirks. Ciel looks up.  
“Tell me.”  
“The book is a Shinigami book. All Grim reapers have a Death List of souls that should die and at which time. The Grim Reaper collects souls according to the list. Killing an unscheduled soul is forbidden. The owner of the stolen book, however, accidentally lost it. Lady Mary-Anne must have found it.”  
“So that means that the Reaper where the book belonged to must be close too?”  
“He/she is currently staying in one of our guest rooms, my lord.”  
Ciel turns his chair around to fully face Sebastian. “Do you think we will be able to get the book in our hands when we manage to kill the Reaper?”  
“On your orders, I can do anything,” Sebastian smirks and bows even deeper. Ciel gets up from his chair.  
“Sebastian, this is an order. Kill the Grim Reaper and bring me the book.”  
Yes, my lord.”  
Ciel smirks and walks towards the door.  
“Who is the Grim Reaper actually?”  
“(Y/N), Lady Mary’s gardener.”

Lady Mary, unaware of the order Sebastian just received, was sitting on the stairs, waiting for lord Phantomhive and his butler to show up.   
“Sorry to keep you waiting.”  
Mary looks over her shoulder. Ciel and Sebastian came walking down the stairs. Mary gets up.   
“Are you ready?” Ciel asks, as they walk to the door.  
“Yes. Do you have any idea where we should be heading?”  
“If Sebastian wasn’t capable of finding out where our thief ran off to… What kind of butler would he be?”  
“You take the words out of my mouth, lord,” Sebastian opens the front door. 

(Y/N) is standing on the roof of the mansion. He/she firmly holds the azada Death Scythe, his/her eyes never leaving the carriage Lady Mary and Lord Phantomhive are climbing into, with some help from Sebastian. For a brief moment, the butler looks up to the place where (Y/N) is standing. They glare at each other. Then, Sebastian climbs on the carriage, leading it away from the estate.


	19. Trust...

“Huff… Huff…” (Y/N) has been running for half an hour straight. He/she already knew Sebastian would give him/her an hard time keeping up, but this was insane. (Y/N) growls as he/she avoids another chimney. (Y/N) has no idea where he/she is, or where the carriage is going.   
“Agh!” (Y/N) loses balance and falls. Seems like he/she tripped. He/she rolls around, only to see a panting Doll stand above him/her.   
“Wh-Why are ‘ee followin’ our ma’am?”  
“That’s none of your business Doll… Go back to bed before you catch a cold,” trying to be as friendly as possible to her, (Y/N) gets up. (Y/N) has grown sympathy for Doll, but at times humans were rather annoying. He/she had to hurry, or the carriage would be out of sight.  
“I’m not goin’ back!” Doll suddenly shouts. “My whole life everybody has been keepin’ secrets and all it ever did was bringin’ disaster. ‘ee’re me friend, (Y/N), I don’t keep secrets from you… So why would you keep them from me?”  
(Y/N) opens his/her mouth to say something, but then closes it. It starts to rain.   
“I’ll explain everything while running, but we really have to keep going.”  
Doll gives a small smile and nods.   
“Oi Doll! Is everythin’ allright up there?” Someone screams from the ground. Doll looks over the rim of the roof.  
“Everythin’s fine Joker!”  
“Whaaaa?!” (Y/N) is astonished. “Joker is here too?”  
“Yes, he took a horse,” Doll says, like it’s nothing. Then, she adds: “We’ve got to hurry, remember?” Before (Y/N) can complain. 

~~~~~ A LITTLE WHILE LATER ~~~~~

“Grim Reaper?!”   
“Yes…” (Y/N) scratches the back of his/her head kind of awkward.   
“Awesome!”   
Doll and (Y/N) are standing on the roof of an old building. Joker hid himself in the bushes together with the horse. Ciel, Sebastian and Mary went into the building. (Y/N) decided to wait outside, so he/she could grab the book from the butler and run off. It is still raining though, and both (Y/N)’s clothes and Doll’s are soaked. Doll sits down against the chimney.   
(Y/N) fears the worst for tonight.

Inside the building, Sebastian, Ciel and Mary are creeping through the corridors. “It seems like there is no one here…” Mary mumbles.   
“Well, it’s an hideout, so I think they took every caution not to be heard,” Ciel peeks around a corner.   
“Coast clear?” Mary asks.  
“Ssssh… I hear voices.”  
Muffled sounds can be heard from the other side of the corridor behind a door. Ciel and Mary try to listen, focused on the sound, not noticing Sebastian saw someone about to attack them. A pruner plunges into the wall just before Ciel’s nose.   
“Honestly, I was hoping I could do this job without any overtime…”


	20. And Treason

Ciel takes a step back and looks at the figure that just spoke.   
“I really don’t have time for this, so please keep your dog lined,” William pushes his glasses further up his nose. His words didn’t sound pleading, he spoke in the same monotone voice as always.   
“Do you know him?” Mary asks.  
“Unfortunately, yes,” Sebastian answers, making himself ready to battle.   
“Sebastian, stop. If the thief hears your combat, our surprise attack is to be forgotten about,” Ciel peeks around the corner again, only to see William walk past him.   
“And where are you thinking you’re going?”  
“The man inside the room are scheduled to die. I have to get there in time.”  
“Sebastian, stop him. If he walks in there, the risk for us will be too big.”  
“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian grabs a few knives out of his pockets and attacks Will from behind. Will turns around just in time to avoid the thrown knives, and runs at Sebastian. Sebastian dodges the Scythe and wants to kick Will in the face. Will, however, grabs Sebastian’s foot and is about to slam him into the wall. But Sebastian uses his other foot to push himself away from the wall, and gets free from Will’s grip.   
The tumult attracts attention, but Sebastian doesn’t notice that Ciel gets grabbed by someone. Before he can scream, he gets a hard hit against the head, blacking him out. 

Outside, the clouds disappeared and dawn is coming. Joker looks from the front door of the building to the roof and back. About two feet behind him, a carriage is parked behind a large tree. Joker doesn’t notice this. But he could swear he heard the bushes rustling just now. Or was it more of a… Chuckle? Joker shrugs it off and returns his attention to the building. The owner of the carriage behind Joker, grins and takes a bite of a bone-shaped cookie. 

The orange sun climbs higher in the sky, waking the Phantomhive servants. Still half asleep, and totally uninformed of what happened that night, Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, Snake and Tanaka make their way to the kitchen. “Morning…” Finny mumbles.   
“Hey… Where is Sebastian?” Bard looks around. “I have no idea, no I don’t,” Mey-Rin rubs her eyes underneath her glasses.   
“I don’t smell them anywhere near the building, says Brönthe.”  
“Whaaaaaat?!” Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny shout at the same time.   
“They must have left hours ago, says Oscar,” Snake adds.   
“It’s unlike Sebastian to leave us without any instructions on what to do… Are you sure you smelled it right?” Bard crosses his arms.  
“Are you doubting us? You fool… Says Wordsworth.”  
“Then there is one thing we must do…” Tanaka suddenly speaks. Everyone looks at him.   
“We must search them…”


	21. Intentions

“Ugh…”  
It doesn’t take long for Ciel to regain his consciousness. When his sight turns from blurry to sharp, he sees Sebastian and Will both looking at him.  
“Se…bas…tian…”   
“Look who’s awake,” a voice from behind Ciel says. Just now Ciel realises that someone is holding his hands behind his back and a knife against his throat.   
“Mary! What’s the meaning of all this!” Ciel tries to look at Mary’s smirking face.   
“Did you forget the orders you gave to Sebastian back at Kelvin’s manor? You ordered him to burn everything… And since you were… Or rather… Are… Part of everything… It’s time to burn you… Or did you forget your stay inside the cage?”  
Ciel’s eyes grow wide. “… Se… Sebastian… KILL HER!”  
“Yes, my lo-“  
“Tut tut tut… If I were you Sebastian… I wouldn’t come a step closer… Or your young master will be cut to shreds… Not the way I want him to die but… I’ll leave the choice up to you,” Mary chuckles sinisterly, while holding the knife closer to Ciel’s throat. Sebastian doesn’t move, but gives a dangerously angry glare. The, much to Mary’s dismay, he smirks.   
“Well miss… May I at least ask why you’re taking revenge on the one who saved your life?”  
“Saved my life…? Saved it…? Don’t make me laugh… If it would be depending on lord Phantomhive here… I’d be burnt to ashes. What a saving!” Mary’s body starts to tremble, but the hand holding the knife stays firm.   
“Day in day out, I hoped someone would save me… For some reason, I was the only child there, that didn’t lose all sanity. The rest of them were like lifeless puppets of that terrible man… I was desperate, and eventually… I lost all hope. But then… Then I heard voices talking… They were talking about some boy… A boy that has been in what they called “The Occult” before… And he made it out alive… So why wouldn’t I be able to make it out alive?  
Almost half a year later, you two showed up, and the man that held me hostage screamed in delight: “Let’s do it again, lord Phantomhive, just like that day!” And I couldn’t believe my eyes and ears…” Mary looks at Ciel. “There was the only one that escaped, back to the lion’s den… I was watching in silence, seeing if he would make it out alive again… And maybe take me with him. But no… He left me behind to burn…”  
Sebastian and Ciel look at each other in silence. Then William coughs.   
“Could you please hurry up? I have some business to attend to…”  
Mary glares. “I know you… You are one of those Shinigami…”  
William looks at her in disbelief. “How did you know?”  
“I happened to meet one… he became part of my plan of luring Phantomhive and his butler here… He promised he was capable of dealing with who he called “Sebas-chan”. In return of stealing the book out of the mansion, he would get some Bassy-time…”  
“Oh no…” Will and Sebastian sigh in unison. Followed by glaring at each other.  
“It’s not he, it’s she!” A muffled voice sounds through the corridor. A loud, rumbling sound follows, breaking through the doors at the end where the voices came from.   
“Grell Sutcliffe, Shinigami of death!”


	22. Servants To The Rescue!

While Mary was telling her story to Sebastian and Ciel, the servants of the Phantomhive household were standing at a crossroad, unable to say which way they should be heading. 

“Why does this always happen to us servants?” Bard complains.   
“Should you really be asking that yourself now? We better look where we should be going!” Mey-Rin leans over the rim of the carriage they were currently in to have a better sight at the road sign. No luck.   
“Maybe we should play Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide,” Finny suggests.   
“That’s such a childish way to solve things!”  
“Is not!”  
Bard and Finny start arguing, and Mey-Rin tries to stop them. Tanaka shoves back further in a corner, letting out a sad “Ho ho ho..”  
“… We should be heading that way, says Oscar…”  
A silence falls over the three fighting servants, as they look at Snake. “Huh?”  
“I can smell that they went over there, says Oscar,” Snake points at his right.   
“Are you sure?” Finnian asks.   
“More than positive. But please stop arguing, I can’t understand a thing of what you’re saying, says Oscar.”

~~~~~~~~ BACK AT THE BUILDING~~~~~~~  
“Did you hear that?” (Y/N) raises his/her head.   
“What?” Doll asks.   
“That rumbling noise… It’s coming from inside…”  
“What’re they doin’ in there?”   
“I think it’s time for action,” (Y/N) says. Doll nods. They walk to the drainpipe and climb down the wall, to the ground. There, Joker gets out of his hiding spot.   
“What should we do? I mean, we can’t just go in there and be like: Hi we were stalking you, aren’t we the best servants ever?” (Y/N) looks at Joker.  
“Well, I donno what’s goin’ on over there… But it seems someone else already stole the s’prise attack idea.”  
“It surely was a surprise. I didn’t expect the three of you here…”   
“?” (Y/N), Doll and Joker turn around. Next to the carriage Ciel, Sebastian and Mary used, was another one now. The Phantomhive servants jump out.   
“Now tell me what’s going on,” Bard adds to his last sentence.   
“That’s also something I would like to know… Says Wordsworth…” Snake’s expressionless face is fixated on Doll and Joker. (Y/N) gets struck by the fact that the rain washed away their make-up and hair dye. 

~~~~~~~~Inside the building~~~~~~~  
“Why would a Grim Reaper such as yourself make another deal with another human? You’re a disgrace for the SDS… Honestly,” William pushes his glasses further up using his Death Scythe.   
“Well… I was thinking about how empty the office was and how alone that made me feel… So I decided to visit (Y/N) on his/her undercover address, disguised myself too, of course. But once I got there, some weird looking butler opened the door, telling me they were nearly leaving for the Phantom… Phantom… Oh, what does it matter! I knew Bassy was there, so I made up a splendid plan of how to get to him. But for that, I needed to strike a deal with the little missy here,” Grell points overdramatically at Mary.   
“Wait, you mean (Y/N) is the undercover Shinigami?” Ciel asks.   
“Yes yes, she’s the actual owner of this book… but since she isn’t around, I should probably give this to you,” Grell gave the Shinigami book to Mary.   
“But enough talk for now. Let’s dance Sebas-chan!”  
The howling of Grell’s chainsaw throttles the sound of Mary’s running footsteps, as she pulls Ciel into the chamber where Grell came from, and locks the doors.


	23. Reunion

An awkward silence hits the servants.   
“… Snake… You know those people?” Finny asks carefully.   
“Yep, we’re old acquaintances,” Joker nods.   
“I thought I’d never get to see you again… Says Emily.”  
“Well… Here we are…” Doll awkwardly scratches the back of her head. Snake is about to say something else, when a loud crash comes from inside.   
“You can talk later on, for now let’s search the young master!” Bard pulls Snake with him, following Mey-Rin and Finny who are running inside.   
“Tanaka, watch the carriages!” Mey-Rin shouts over her shoulder. (Y/N), Doll and Joker follow behind. 

Inside the building, Sebastian is busy keeping Grell and Will off of him. They are standing in a circle. They all have some cuts and ripped clothes. Will points his Scythe at Grell, while keeping an eye on Sebastian. Grell puts his full attention to his Sebas-chan, while Sebastian keeps a handful of knives ready for both of them. They are all waiting for the other to strike, when suddenly…  
“Mister Sebastian, we found you!” Finny shouts. The group of servants come to an halt when they see how messed Sebastian’s outfit is, and they notice Grell and William.   
“Don’t we know them from somewhere?” Bard asks.   
“Suit?!” Joker asks astonished, upon seeing the black/brown-haired Reaper. William wants to react, but then his eyes fall on (Y/N).   
“It seems like you failed your mission… The book is still with the girl.”  
“On the contrary, I’m just not done with my mission.”  
“Sebastian, where is the young master?” Finnian asks.  
“The young…” Sebastian suddenly sprints at the door, the rest of the group on his heels.   
Sebastian, being far stronger than the pitiful lock on the door, breaks through it.   
Inside the room is nothing more than a couch, a table and an old writing desk. Ciel is all tied up on the couch, while Mary is busy spreading gasoline all over the floor and furniture.   
“I see we’ve got company,” she says as she looks up. (Y/N) looks at the black book Mary has clamped between her arm and her upper body.   
“I came to retrieve my young master,” Sebastian cracks his knuckles.   
“You came for your master, (Y/N) came for the book… Too bad neither of you will get what you want,” Mary lights a match an throws it at the ground in front of Sebastian’s feet. Sebastian catches it just in time.   
“That’s it, I’ve had it with you, little brat! No one touches my Bassy!” Grell storms at Mary, and puts his chainsaw right through her.   
“GAH!”  
As in slow motion, (Y/N) sees the book drop, and makes a run for it. Landing in the pool of gasoline on the floor, he/she catches it just in time. “That was close…”   
But as (Y/N) tries to get up, he/she gets pinned to the wall by some silver knives.  
“Master’s orders. Give the book to me.”


	24. The Line Between Life And Death

“Never.”  
“Wrong answer,” Sebastian grabs another knife and throws it at (Y/N)’s head. (Y/N) quickly blocks the knife using his/her scythe.   
“(Y/N)… How did you manage to get that Death Scythe back? That is against-“  
“The rules, I know William, but the situation had left me no choice,” (Y/N) cuts William’s sentence, while getting the knife out of her wall, freeing him-/herself. Sebastian attacks (Y/N) again. (Y/N), thinking Sebastian is going to throw more knives, is surprised that instead, he grabs the blade of (Y/N)’s Scythe, turning it around Sebastian raises it above his head.   
(Y/N) makes him-/herself ready for Sebastian to strike.   
“NO!”  
Where (Y/N) expected to be cut, Doll instead jumped in front of him/her, using a small dagger to stab Sebastian’s hand, so he would miss (Y/N).   
“You cheeky rascal!” Grell hits Snake in the head while lifting his chainsaw, receiving a loud hiss from one of the snakes. Snake falls unconscious, Bard and Mey-Rin catching him just before he hits the ground.   
“Finny, go help the young master!” Bard demands. Finny nods.   
Grell sways his chainsaw at Doll, but gets blocked by (Y/N), who grabs him by his coat.   
“Not fair!” Grell starts to attack (Y/N). (Y/N) tries his/her hardest to fight back without Scythe. Soon, (Y/N) and Doll are back-to-back. Joker, who had been frozen to his spot the whole time, suddenly starts to run. He grabs Will’s scythe out of his hands.  
Will, who just finished taking a look at Mary’s soul, can’t do anything but shout: “Hey!”  
Sebastian strikes (Y/N)’s Death Scythe at Doll, but gets blocked by Joker, with Will’s Death Scythe.   
At the same time, Grell swings his chainsaw at (Y/N). But instead of cutting him/her, he grabs him/her with his free hand, and throws (Y/N) at the ground, and slices Doll through her back instead.  
“…!”   
Doll falls over.   
A silence falls over the room.   
(Y/N) looks at the only human friend he/she has ever had. Time seems to stand still.   
Joker sinks on his knees. “… D… Doll…”  
Then, a buzzing sounds fills the room.   
“…?” Sebastian looks at the Death Scythe in his hand.  
It pulls itself out of Sebastian’s hands.


	25. What Doll Knew

_“Doll?”_

_“Hm?”_

_(Y/N) and Doll are sitting on the roof of the building where Ciel, Sebastian and Mary disappeared in._

_“When I get my book back… You’ll have to… Have to…” Why was it so hard to tell Doll that (Y/N) had to turn everything back what Mary did?_

_“I’ll have to die again, I know,” Doll smiles a sad smile. (Y/N) looks surprised._

_“But ‘ee know…”_

_“?”_

_“It’s worth it… The fact that I’m here… Even if it’s still jus’ a brief moment… I’m not sad… I’m actually… Happy… Because in that brief moment… I got one last time to see Joker… And make a new friend… Yes (Y/N), I’m talkin’ ‘bout ‘ee,” Doll chuckles when she sees (Y/N) point at him-/herself with a confused face. “I’ve done many bad things in me short life… And if I can make that up by helpin’ ‘ee gettin’ yer book back and save some souls… Then I gladly take that chance… Even if it means givin’ my own life…”_

_(Y/N) looks at the ground. Doll’s word made him/her feel something he/she never felt before. Was it sadness? Anyway, (Y/N) suddenly wasn’t certain about his/her mission anymore. Then, Doll starts to sing._

_“Tom, he was a piper’s son_

_He learnt to play when he was young_

_And all the tune that he could play_

_Was “over the hill and far away”_

_Over the hills, a great way off_

_The wind shall blow my top-knot off”_

_(Y/N) listens in silence. “That song has been in my head for a long time now…” Doll smiles a sad smile again. …_

_................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_Doll feels a sharp pain in her back. This was it. She falls on the ground. She didn’t feel sad or angry. She feels content. From her spot on the ground, she can see that the moon is rising. She feels sleepy. They had been up for a long time now. But now Doll would be sleeping for a long time. She shuts her eyes. The song in her head plays louder. It sounds welcoming. It welcomes Doll to come “Over the hills and far away”. Then everything turns silent._


	26. Beyond The Hill

(Y/N) looks up at the Scythe. He/she gulped as the blade comes closer. Slowly at first, but accelerating to a higher speed. But instead of attacking (Y/N), it flies to the couch behind him/her. Right at Ciel. Sebastian is just in time to pull his little master away.  
"Just... What was the problem with that Death Scythe anyways?" Grell asks, raising his Scythe for defence. (Y/N) looks at Will. He steps forward and gives (Y/N) a glare.  
"The Shinigami known to most of the others as just "Undertaker" once tried to pull a prank on (Y/N). But the fun soon was over when the Scythe got its own will, and randomly attacked any human, and sometimes even Grim Reapers. The council ordered Undertaker to lock it away... And yet here it is again."  
Sebastian grins. "all good and well... Except for one tiny thing..."  
Will, Grell and (Y/N) look at Sebastian with furrowed eyebrows.  
"With you it's never fun," Sebastian jumps away, holding Ciel. The Scythe that was targeting the earl from behind Sebastian, now flies at Will, who blocks it with his Death Scythe.  
"Honestly..." Will kicks against the Azada, sending it in opposite direction. It stops mid-air, and spins around a few times. Everybody readies for a surprise attack, except for Joker, still glued to the ground next to Doll's lifeless body. The Scythe makes a buzzing sound again, and strikes at Joker.  
(Y/N) moves before he/she is even thinking clearly. It was enough. For years and years, he/she had performed his/her proper duty as Grim Reaper, seeing an uncountable amount of people die before his/her eyes. (Y/N) had emotionlessly looked at the records, had heard their dying pleads, and cut their bodies, officially ending the little thread holding onto the soul inside the body. But now, a salty liquid was running from (Y/N)'s eyes, dripping on the ground along with the gasoline he/she was soaked in. He/she steps in front of Joker, Closing his/her eyes to not see him-/herself dying.  
A slicing sound fills (Y/N)'s ears. The attack ended, not (Y/N)'s life.  
Joking was standing in front of him/her, trembling. The faces all across the room were shocked, as Joker held two pieces of (Y/N)'s Shinigami book in his hands, smiling. Joker sinks to the ground. The book that had resurrected him, would also kill him upon being destroyed.  
"Joker!" (Y/N) hurries over.  
"I see... The circus..." His smile widens. "It's... Over the hills... So far away..." He drops the pieces of the book, and weakly reaches out an arm...  
"I can almost reach it..."  
"Joker you stupid..." (Y/N) barely controls his/her emotions.  
"Acting stupid sometimes makes people smile... Please (Y/N)... Be happy... Whatever comes next..."  
And with that, Joker let out his breath for the final time.  
The temperature around (Y/N) cools to below freezing, as his/her blood starts to cook. He/she looks at nothing in particular while talking. Right now, everything happening here makes (Y/N) mad.  
"You selfish little..."  
Then, a sharp pain hits his/her side.


	27. Bridge

The azada stops buzzing, and remains stuck in (Y/N)'s side.

"Someone pull it out!" Finnian says. He is still left behind at the couch where he helped his young master.

"Finnian, could you please go outside and wait with the rest of the servants... Oh, and don't tell them what happened here..." Sebastian orders. Finnian walks towards (Y/N).

"Someone has to help him/her..."

"Finnian, leave it up to us. Stop ignoring your orders," Ciel says in a calm voice. Finnian lowers his head. "I'm sorry," and he walks out.

Will walks towards (Y/N). He/she is paralyzed, his/her breath stopping every now and then.

"There is no turning back this... You know that..." Will pulls out the Scythe, receiving a grunt from (Y/N). Alongside blood, something else follows the Death Scythe out of (Y/N)'s body.

"Cinematic Records," Grell combs through his hair with his fingers out of boredom.

The room seems to be lost in time, as the Cinematic Records show their contents.

* * *

_"Between life and death, there is a river. The water in that river is fierce, and pulls down anyone that touches it. But don't worry. There is a bridge. Beware though, the bridge is small and can only carry little weight. That is why you have to cross it on your own. If you are able to, you will go to heaven. However, every sin makes you carry more weight. If the load of sins is too heavy, the bridge will break, and you are left to drown in the water beneath you. Until you hit its bottom: hell."_

_"So... What if you chose not to cross the bridge?"_

_"Well... People can't live forever... There is... One tiny way to postpone or avoid the judgement. If they think you are suited for the job though..."_

_"What job? And who are they?"_

_"Out here, we call them the guardians of the Bridges. In the human world, they are called Grim Reapers or Shinigami. They are seen as the gods of death."_

_"What do they look like? And what is their job?"_

_"Their job is to take a look at your Cinematic Records. It's basically your memories and all the good and bad things you've done in life. Then, they decide whether you should go to heaven or hell. Once the CRs received word, they form your personal Bridge. And for what they look like... You saw one just before you got reaped."_

_"... I want to become one."_

_"Don't just take that as the easy way out. If you are a Grim Reaper, you will have to do your job properly and without hesitation. You will see people die every day."_

_"...."_

_"Are you that sure? Well... Okay... Off you go..."_

_The white-clothed girl spreads what seem like wings. She flies away, taking the only source of light with her, shrouding (Y/N) in complete darkness._

_Then someone touches (Y/N)'s shoulder._


	28. (Y/N)

_"Rule number one: Grim Reapers must never remove their glasses, as it is a part of their uniform."_

_"S-Sir... I-"_

_"Rule number two: Take proper care of your assigned Death Scythe."_

_"B-But-"_

_"Rule number three: Sundry expenses must be settled at the end of the month."_

_"I don't-"_

_"Rule number four: Killing humans not on the death or soul collection list is forbidden."_

_"Got that, but-"_

_"Rule number five: We work without emotion, fore they will only mess with your job."_

_"Sir... I don't need any glasses," (Y/N) finally manage to say without being interrupted. The man sitting across of him/her places a hand over his/her eyes._

_"What?"_

_"A Shinigami needs glasses. It's symbolic, because we shouldn't judge humans by what we think, but we should judge them according to the book," the man removes his hand. Everything (Y/N) sees is blur. Cold metal is placed in his/her hand._

_"Use these please."_

_It are glasses. (Y/N) puts them on._

_"You must work punctual and always be on your guard, or the demons will snatch the souls away. And that sort of matters makes you get overtime."_

_"Demons?"_

_Another man walks towards the desk in the small office (Y/N) was brought to._

_"They are filthy creatures who would do anything... Including lying, seducing, killing and what not... For the sake of eating a soul. On occasion, they make a deal with a human being to grant a certain wish in exchange for their soul. Such a deal is called a Faustian contract. "_

_The man behind the desk nods. "Thank you, mister Spears. These demons often disguise themselves as humans, especially when in a contract, but Grim Reapers can smell them, because to us, they give a foul stench."_

_(Y/N) makes a humming sound to make them notice he/she understands. The man behind the desk opens a drawer and gets out a plain, black book._

_"This is your so-called death list. Treat it with utmost care. William T. Spears here will explain everything about it while making sure you get a Death Scythe and a uniform."_

_"Follow me please," Will says, while opening the door._

_(Y/N) gets up, remembering the words of the angel: Don't take this as the easy way out._

_That would mean her heavy job is about to start now._


	29. Heavy Job

_"Ack!"_

_With a smack, (Y/N) gets slammed against the wall. The angel had been right, it was a heavy job. Especially when you're doing it alone for the first time, and it immediately goes wrong._

_"Get away from him!" (Y/N) sweeps his/her Scythe at a female, who was kneeling down next to the body of the person on the death list. The female looks up, smirking at (Y/N)._

_"You're still just a newbie, aren't you?"_

_(Y/N) tightens his/her grip on the Death Scythe. He/she first considered the awful stench coming from the dead body, but it seems to radiate from the woman._

_"No way..." (Y/N)'s eyes widen, and her knees grow weak. A demon, what now?_

_In the meantime, the woman jumped up and attacked (Y/N). (Y/N) lets out a small cry, as he/she closes his/her eyes, waiting for pain to strike his/her body._

_Instead, he/she hears something crash into the wall next to him/her. Peeking through one eye, (Y/N) is hit with astonishment when he/she sees a grey-haired male with a Death Scythe looking at the wall next to (Y/N). The demon had crashed into it._

_"I'll get you, someday," the female says, and then vanishes._

_(Y/N) blinks a few times, looking at the eerie male in front of him/her. He wasn't wearing any Grim Reaper clothes. Seemingly, he wasn't wearing glasses, but did have his hair before his eyes._

_"Who are you?" (Y/N) asks._

_"Gehe... Call me Undertaker... Nice meeting you, Madame," Undertaker bows, a grin spread across his face._

_"M-My name is (Y/N). Are you a Grim Reaper too, by any chance?"_

_"Let's talk in a safer place, shall we? But first..." Undertaker grabs (Y/N)'s Shinigami book from the ground._

_"Let's see... Alfred Willsbourgh. Born on 19 August 1860. Not that old yet... Cause of death: choking. Date of death: today, the 8th of March, 1884. No particular further notes," Undertaker mumbles, as he swings his Scythe, collecting the Cinematic Records._

_"Collection completed," he closes the book, and hands it to (Y/N)._

_"I believe this is yours... Gehehehe...."_

_(Y/N) puts it away, muttering a thanks. Undertaker chuckles._

_"This way," he says, pointing a long, black fingernail at a shop across the street._

* * *

 

_"Since you don't know how to deal with a demon... I assume you're new around here?" Undertaker asks. (Y/N) nods, his/her mouth filled with bone-shaped cookies._

_"How about I give you a hand?"_

_(Y/N) gives a confused look._

_"I could modify your Death Scythe, so it can fight for you when you're in trouble..."_

_"Isn't that forbidden?"_

_"If there is one thing I learned as Shinigami, it is that life is way too short to always keep to the rules in order to please someone. You should loosen up and laugh a little," Undertaker's grin grows wider._

_"but I was told to-"_

_"Do your work emotionless, I know... Gehe..." Undertaker grabs (Y/N)'s Scythe and book. "I'll be right back."_


	30. Laughing

_(Y/N) leaves the shop. Next to modifying his/her Death Scythe, Undertaker gave him/her a "present": A bookmark and a pencil. According to Undertaker, they were special, and the instructions were at the back of the bookmark. (Y/N) shrugged it off for now, knowing he/she was being delayed and had overtime work to do. He/she puts the presents away, and starts running._

_\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -_

_"Please! Stop!" (Y/N) pleads in vain._

_"AAAAAGH!" The umpteenth victim of his/her Scythe drops dead on the ground. (Y/N) tries to catch the Death Scythe, which started moving by itself, without any luck._

_"We aren't supposed to kill these people!"_

_A lot of chaos on one of London's busiest streets causes (Y/N) to be unable to catch up with the Death Scythe. In the middle of the panicking and running away crowd, (Y/N) tries to locate the Scythe._

_"Aha!" The Death Scythe was flying towards the flower shop. Just before (Y/N) manages to grab the Scythe, it is being snatched away in front of his/her nose. (Y/N) looks up. There, holding the Death Scythe with two hands, was Will. His normal expressionless face had lines of anger._

_\--- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- --- --- --- --- --- -- ----_

_"Gehehehe... I never thought the Scythe would cause this much trouble..."_

_"Tell me Undertaker, why did you modify it? You told the council it was just for fun... I thought it was supposed to protect me."_

_Undertaker grins._

_"Because (Y/N)... If they would find out you can't fight on your own... What do you think they would have done?"_

_(Y/N) looks at his/her feet. The consequences of him/her being such a coward would be disastrous._

_"Indeed... And besides... Everyone knows I'm always in for a laugh..."_

_(Y/N) sighs and gets up. "Anyways, I'm in big trouble and have loads of paperwork to do. I had to give you the Death Scythe."_

_Having said that, (Y/N) walks out of the door._

\--- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ------ --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- -- -- -- -- - - - -

Will's face is stern as he cuts the Cinematic Records. (Y/N) drops on the ground.

"You have caused enough trouble. Maybe Undertaker calls it a smile, but I call it failure... Honestly... First you mess with a Death Scythe, killing hundreds of unlisted people... Then you lose your Shinigami book... And lastly you've grown friendly feelings for humans... That angel was right for warning you..."

Even though Will's words hurt, (Y/N) smiles. "I regret nothing..."


	31. Finale

(Y/N) wakes up... Or rather: A light emits at the nothingness he/she currently is staying.

"There you are again. It's been a while."

"Hi..." (Y/N) smiles at the angel.

"And? How was being a Reaper?"

"It in the end turned out to be nothing for me. But... I made some friends... So it was worthwhile."

"Friends?"

"Yes... I never really had them. The first time I was alive, everyone thought of me as strange. People kept avoiding me. My parents died due to an accident, and I landed on the streets. There, people passed by day in day out... Just to hurry... Just to... Try beating time..."

The angel nods.

"In the end, time will strike back, and they will die."

"If they only knew how precious their lives are..." (Y/N) sighs. "... I actually never asked for your name..."

The angel looks surprised. "My name?"

"Yes."

"Lisa Macken. I am the female version of someone named Luka Macken. He never made it to heaven himself though... He got eaten by a demon."*

"That's a shame.... Do all angels have a male and female version?"

"Most of them do..."

It remains silent for a moment.

"Are you ready?"

(Y/N) looks at the bridge, then nods. They walk over to the small river. (Y/N) tries to look at his/her reflection.

"Your green eyes and glasses are gone. You won't be going to heaven or hell as Reaper," Lisa explains.

(Y/N) walks to the bridge, and turns around in front of it.

"Thanks... For everything."

Lisa smiles and shakes her head. "I didn't do anything. Now go on, your judgement is waiting."

(Y/N) tries taking a deep breath, but then realises he/she doesn't need air anymore.

He/she places one foot on the bridge.

"Here goes on nothing..."

Slowly, (Y/N) walks through the gates of Space and Time, on the line between the death and the living. When he/she is halfway, the bridge lights up, and everything else disappears.

"(F/N) (L/N). You have learned in this life that, even though everyone tells you so, the path towards heaven consists of more than following rules. Rules are guidelines of humanity, dividing good and bad like black and white, like night and day. But you saw there was more to good and bad than people often think. They aren't fully covered in the rules. If rules would be all one is thinking about, life becomes hollow. And people only realise when they die that the original line between good and bad, heaven and hell, were made to make the head think, but the heart speak. A Shinigami is bound to live such a hollow life. But you broke through that. Now that your own soul has been reaped, and the balance looked at your sins and good deeds, you are granted..."

(Y/N) clutches his/her fists together, ready for the final words of the bridge.

"... Access to heaven..."

Suddenly, light appears on the other side of the bridge, showing two figures. (Y/N) smiles.

_"You're ready to cross the bridge now, and reunite with your friends."_

~~~~The End~~~~


End file.
